The Evan's Wedding
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: The day that Maka and Soul are finally wedded is something to rejoice about.


_**Maka's point of view:**_

Tsubaki and I are in the back room of the beautifully decorated white chapel. Everyone is dressed nicely, Tsubaki even got Black star to wear a black tie and dress pants along with the shirt of course but not the jacket. It was an absolute miracle to get him that far even if he is the best man I think he should have put on the whole suit without complaints as Tsubaki is the maid of honor. Patty and Liz are the brides maids. Death the kid and my dad are the grooms men. I never thought I would see the day that I could once again call him dad.

"Oh Maka, you look precious. I just can't believe this didn't happen sooner" Tsubaki joked.

"You think so, Tsubaki?" I disregaurded the previous comment.

"Yes your gown covers your boots to perfection the lace gloves I found match perfectly. The veil over your face isn't completely transparent so even he will be surprised with you make up. The dress really emphasizes the curves you've grown into." she giggles towards the end of her sentence.

"Well, it sure did take long enough. and another good thing about this dress is that it covers up all my scars. The ones I got from fighting and the ones he gives me." my face flushes.

"Oh, honey I know. No matter how hard you try to hide them I can always see them so don't go hiding it from me for this long." she says just how Black star taught her. He has been trying to teach her to speak in slang and ghetto terms. So far she is pretty much on point yet she can still revere back to herself. I find that trick really neat.

I have the jitters going through out my body. I can't help but feel nervous. I can't think at all. I can hear the cellos play Nocturna for pianos in E flat major, even if it is cello adagios. The sounds are magnificent. I can feel my body calm down significantly. My jitters are gone but my butterflies are just nestling against my stomach. I sway softly towards the beautiful music.

Finally the time has come for me to show where I am. I could hear the murmurs in the crowd as I walked out. I saw my dad waiting by the last bench with his arm extended for my arm to thread like a needle. I could feel my heart racing but I could see Soul at the end of the aisle waiting for me. His grin and his hands fidget a bit. I thought it was pretty adorable.

* * *

**_General point of view:_**

She walks down the aisle arm and arm with the man who is about to become his father-in-law. As he tears up with pride of how much his little girl has grown and has now decided on settling down with the young man who awaits at the alter. He can't help but smile at He soon to be wife. She is the light to his darkness, "the peanut butter to his peanut butter jelly sandwich", his true and better half.

Today is the day she promises to be forever his and no one else's. Though it may sound selfish that is how things are. As the soft violins converse with the lovely harp, she draws closer to the alter. The beautifully decorated arch behind the priest, covered in white. His heart races watching her. His face flushed. The maid of honor's mother records this precious and valuable moment. Everyone sits down simultaneously.

"Do you promise to look after my daughter?" Her old man asks with a semi suspicious face like he was playing around.

"With my life, sir" He says seriously.

"You better." he shoots the young man a serious look, then smiles.

She hugs her father and whispers into his ear, _I love you, Daddy._

* * *

_**Soul's point of view:**_

_I can't stop shaking. She looks stunning. The dress fits her perfectly. Mom, you would be proud. Just look at my beautiful bride. Later I will serenade her with the song you first let me listen to on the piano we once had, Clair De Lun. I know she will love it. Even though you and Dad couldn't be here I hope you know I love you and I know you would accept Maka as one of your own. She has your fighting spirit mom. And dad she is just as smart as you think everyone should be, maybe more even. This is the woman I love. And mom, I know that Maka's mom couldn't be here so this goes out to her:_

_I love your daughter more than souls, more than myself, and more than life itself. I will and would do anything for her. I will protect her, provide for her, and treat her better than anyone. Don't get me wrong but, I am not going to be her slave. I am going to be what she wants, her husband. I will give her my all._

Time drew near. The priest had everyone quiet down before he began the ceremony. I held her hand firmly, although she was shaking slightly more than I was. I wore the black suit with the black shirt and red tie she loves so much.

* * *

_**General point of view:**_

"We are gathered here today to join this lovely couple in matrimony." the priest opened up with these words. The band quieted down. Everyone was completely silent.

"Do you, Soul Evans take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks the dark young man.

"I do." he replies loudly, the crowd giggles.

"Do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he faces the young maiden about to be wedded.

"I do." her voice cracks a little. There are streaks of tears going down her face.

"Then take the ring and repeat as I do," He looks at the young man. Soul takes the ring form the pillow from Lord Death.

"I, Soul Evans, promise to love you with my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my tender care. For better or worse, for rich or for poor, as long as we shall live." The young man say as he places the ring on her finger shaking and vice versa.

* * *

**_At the after party_**

They all dance and rejoice. The hugs and the kisses going around. The happy couple is then called up on the stage by Spirit (Maka's father).

"Soul do you have anything to say to my dear Maka?" he says hinting at something Maka didn't quite understand.

"Maka, I would like to serenade you with a song that is very dear to me and my mother would have wanted me to dedicate it to you." He says laying akiss on her hand and going behind the bright red grand piano. The band plays softly. The piano then joins in subtly engulfing their beautiful sounds into a harmonious melody. Everyone turns their attention to the stage. She seems to have recognized the tune. Her father brings her a chair to sit as she is serenaded. She brings her hand to her mouth in shock. Tears swell up and they fall down her cheeks. When the song is finally over he comes up to her and kneels, "Don't cry like that, it does't suit you. I like it better when you smile. It's the only curve on your body that will make me the happiest." He presses his lips against her knuckles. A simultaneous wave of awes. "Since we are up here and you have your bouquet how about a little toss." He says standing up.

"All the single ladies into the center of the room" Spirit says over the microphone. Everyone including Tsubaki gets into the pit.

Maka threws the flowers over her head backwards. All the girls wanting to reach it, yet it safely lands into her hands. Tsubaki opens her eyes to find the bouquet intact. Soul beckons to Black star. The green haired young man walks towards the groom. "Looks like you and Tsubaki are going to get hitched don't you think" he whispers into his ear. Blackstar's face dropped. That's for another story.


End file.
